Messed up life of Jellal Fernandes
by beatress
Summary: Someone should tell him he fell in love with the wrong person (correction: wrong being). Jerza! Series of drabbles/oneshots...Fluff alert!


**This is just a series of oneshots/ drabbles. I really shouldn't write anymore now (My final exams are going on and I was just too stressed. Warning: It might be different from my usual writing style and very inconsistent but I anyway did finish it.) But I still hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. Or it would have been of the romance genre too!**

**This plot's mine though.**

* * *

**Messed up life of Jellal Fernandes**

* * *

**Shot 1:**

**Here is where it starts.**

* * *

Let's start with the norm. How would you ask a girl out? No, not this. Let's get to even more basics. What kind of a girl would you like to ask out- A shy girl, A brave and courageous one, Righteous and just or Badass? Well, if you were Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Academy, you might have taken a dense liking to a certain blonde whom he calls as his 'best friend'. The moment you pose this question he'd say, 'Lucy, what does she mean?'. I forgot to add here- the guy is not so good with words. Then, if you were Gray Fullbuster, you would shut your mouth up, not knowing how to answer the question. He does have a certain blue haired stalker in his mind but she is just 'his' stalker. He really wouldn't know what to tell you. If you were Iron Gajeel (in otherwords, Gajeel Redfox), you might just steal a glance at a (also) blue haired short and petite girl, carrying books that might weigh more than her and walking beside him and just tell me to get lost with my stupid questions. If you were Elfman Strauss, the whole interview would go with a lecture on how a man should be, of course in the end being knocked out by a Evergreen (beware), his not-girlfriend friend. I guess there had been lot of 'if's already. Let's add one more to that. If you were our protagonist, Jellal Fernandes, who would you ask out?

It does seem like most of them are already taken. Not to mention, Laxus, the headmaster's grandson, has been so very nice to Mira (Mirajane Strauss, Elfman's elder sister) lately, so much that men, both young and old, stopped even approaching the kind white head. So, even the once demon was out of his list. What is Jellal trying to do? Gosh, he just transferred to Fairy Academy and he's checking out all the girls? Hentai! Well, this was all my writing. Our hero had no idea of what was happening in the story upto this point. Even now, he's kind of lost.

I literally mean it. He is lost. Fairy Academy is a huge school with the campus spread across 700 acres. There was no one to guide him too. (Apparently, the student council President was out punishing some students for misbehaviour. The school was almost over and he couldn't attend his first day because his train was late. What a day! Well, it is not over… not yet.) He sighed while trying to search for the exit, atleast he'll go home for now. Maybe, he'd find a guide the next day. He was about to turn around and walk back to whatever way he came from. That was when a scarlet colour caught his eye.

"It's all his fault" he heard two male voice in unison.

"Shut up!" she said as she grasped raven hair of one of the aforementioned popular guys of Fairy Academy and pink hair that belonged to another of the same group. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her lips were upside down. Her brown eyes didn't show a little bit of mercy. She banged the two of them into each other. Oww… That must hurt… real bad.

If this story was like any others and you were Jellal Fernandes, you'd run away from the class where a demon was on rampage. However, here is where our popular twist comes. That redhead who was giving a death sentence to two students a while ago came out and shouted at him, who was standing in the hallway, like a paralysed person, "You what are you doing here? Go to your class. I haven't seen you here before. Are you by chance new? Don't tell me you got lost? FA is a large campus,"

She let out a little laugh. The scarlet's of the evening sky made her hair seem even more beautiful.

"Scarlet," he whispered into thin air. She looked at him, her eyes a little wide. Just how did he know her name? Oh, maybe the name tag.

"Fine, I'll show you the way. It was supposed to be my job. I'm sorry I couldn't do it earlier", she said as she nodded her head and asked him to follow her. His lips broke into a smile, the hidden meaning unknown, to the characters, readers and also the writer.

"Erza Scarlet," he called, making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him. "I love you. Would you date me?"

_Thud!_

A loud thud was heard, making him look behind him, before he could see how red her face turned. Two guys who were being beaten by the redhead a few minutes ago lay there, unconscious. Was it too much of a shock?

Yes it is. Since he's new, he might not know. Oi, someone tell him, he fell in love with the wrong living being (if ever she was, ahem, according to the fallen ones XD). His life was just ready to get messed up.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is sort of s drabble/ oneshot series. The updates wouldn't be regular (as if they ever were). Leave a review if you want to know when it is updated. I'll pm everyone who reviewed whenever I upload the next shot. **

**I know this is not the best chapter or writing. I just had to write something. This was just a stress-reliever. The style is not really consistent but the next chapter on, it'll be better. If you want to say something to me, you can always leave it in a review or pm me. I'm open to constructive criticism. **


End file.
